


Other Side Of Me

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Comparing Sonic and Shadow, Fighting, Gen, Mid-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: What if I told you...you reminded me of someone? Oneshot.Basically, this was me considering the dynamics between Sonic and Shadow.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Other Side Of Me

_Other Side Of me_

_You know, I really don't like you. Maybe it's because I can't figure you out._

Sonic sprang through the collapsing tunnel with ease, and skidded to a stop, right outside of the hall... He stopped for a moment, collected himself and proceeded down the passage, knowing what he'd find. And- there he was. Shadow stood there, at the end, eyes lowered and approaching rapidly. Sonic charged at him.

_One day, you save the world. The next, you try to destroy it. Why?_

The two forces collided, a heap of black, red, and blue; supercharged.

They stopped, pausing to stare at each other from a fair distance.

"Well, why are you doing it now, Faker?"

Shadow smirked at him, and for the first time a thought came to Sonic's mind.

_That smirk- is- is mine._

"I have my reasons." The smirk was gone now- perhaps only a tease- and Shadow started throwing punches. Sonic kicked back at him.

_You were never a copy of me…never a false version of myself._

_I see now, you are a lot like me, as you are driven by your will. That has to come from somewhere.._.

_Where does it come from?_

Shadow attacked again, but Sonic missed. He fell to the ground, unexpecting , and looked up to see the other tower over him, with arrogance. _You avenge, that's why. You seek to find a path for yourself, to reconcile, maybe._

Sonic stood back up, barely bruised. He smirked at the other. _Do you read me as well as I can read you?_ "Ha, nice one, Shadow…but it won't be so easy." I attacked him, knocking his rocket skates off the ground for a second. _I do it for them, Shadow. For the ones that got taken away from me, by evil. The kind of thing you think is right._

Shadow collapsed. "Faker…" the growl was low.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Shadow. I only wish I could understand that mind of yours." _Or do I?_

"I know why, and that's enough for you."

Sonic laughed. "You remind me so much of someone."

Shadow didn't bother to ask, as he got to his feet.

_Shadow, you don't understand. I do this for a reason, too, and I won't give up just so easily. I'm not letting all those people down…or my family. No, I will still fight. Even if it comes to destroying you. Maybe it's dark, well then call me the anti-hero, but I'll do it for them. Does that make me anti-hero? No…because my purpose was never evil. Never to harm, if I could help it._

Shadow stood for a moment, and in his gleaming eyes, I saw myself. And I saw my shadow run down the hall, after him. _Maybe you're my mirror image, after all. Maybe the other side of me is still locked inside of you, the side that is still angry, willing to kill to avenge. Maybe we aren't so distant._

Sonic caught up to the other. _But, I'll never be like you, because I will fight for the good, no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine- as you can see I was figuring out the portrayals of Sonic vs. Shadow.


End file.
